


Haircut

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: armin arlert tribute week 2018 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Armin gets a hair cut





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> armin tribute week day five

Hair too long. Armin knew that. He also knew he did not have time for one as often as he really should. That was for sure. He let his hair grow out to his shoulders. That was something everyone seemed to frown on except for Eren now. He had grown to depressed to care.

That was one of the things that kept Armin from consistently looking like he was taking care of himself. He wasn’t, none of them really were. Even the ones cutting their hair. Most of them tiptoed around the elephant in the room, the likely impending war, and it seemed to have the Survey Corps torn directly in half over those who thought it was necessary, and those who believed diplomacy would work fine.

Though that was hardly the only debate. There were a growing number of people who seemed to think that it was something that needed to be done with the hair thing.

Eventually Mikasa pulled Armin aside, and she gave him a hair cut. He smiled just a small bit as she took care of him, and wondered to himself how many people it would take to hold Eren down to do the same.

 

 


End file.
